The Microscopy and Image Analysis Core, which serves all investigators in the Program Project, consolidates tissue preparation, microscopy, and image analysis in the same laboratory, under the direction of staff with appropriate expertise. The laboratory provides investigators and their associates with the expertise, equipment, supplies, and, when appropriate, the training needed for morphologic aspects of their research. The Core Facility is located within the laboratory space at the Laurel Heights Campus. The equipment in the Facility includes: an electron microscope, cryostat, ultramicrotome, immunofluorescence microscope, confocal microscopic analysis system, digital and film cameras, image analysis systems, and a fully equipped photographic darkroom (important for electron microscopy). The Core facility has been in continuous operation since 1994. This facility ensures that specialized equipment is always available in good working order and technical expertise is readily available. The Core Facility as currently constituted enhances the ability of the Core staff to provide individual attention to the particular problems involved in individual projects. It has been critical to the performance of morphologic analyses among the individual projects of the Program Project Grant.